


Réminiscence

by Dilly



Series: Drabbles et ficlets Saint Seiya [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Reincarnation, Reminiscing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une scène de la fin du Junikyu revue à la lumière de The Lost canvas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Repost d'une ancienne ficlet.

Te souviens-tu mon frère, quand je protégeais ta fraîcheur de mes sombres pouvoirs… Car tu étais clair et neuf comme un jeune morceau de feuille, presque transparent ; il me semblait que le moindre frisson aurait réduit ton corps en poussière, la moindre haleine corrompu ta pureté… Comme j'étais bête !

Et voici que m'enfonçant à nouveau vers les ténèbres, je crois reconnaître ton visage. _Ou plutôt ton âme._

C'est comme si l'on pinçait une corde de mon cœur… Je tourne la tête. Quoi, la douceur et la lumière des jardins, ici ? Il a l'exacte et même naïve fraîcheur dans la finesse des traits et la pâleur de la carnation, dans la lueur étonnée qui habite ses yeux…

L'espace d'un instant, je crois tenir à nouveau ta tête et tes cheveux d'or dans mes longues mains de femme.

Mais ce n'est pas toi, non, ce n'est qu'un vulgaire chevalier de bronze. La corde se détend et tremble dans le vide. On voit toujours partout ceux qu'on aime…

Je relève un pan de mon ample robe, et continue ma route.

 


End file.
